


A Sunny Afternoon

by Rosebudwhite



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cycling, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cycling through the English countryside has some surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Afternoon

Left arm, right arm, rigid.  His thighs moving up and down with ease.  His arse was hypnotically swaying.  She struggled to breathe and the sweat pooled between her breasts.

And then he was around the bend and gone.  Bastard.  That five minutes of him overtaking her had been the highlight of her ride so far.  Her own thighs were getting tight as the incline of the hill began to take its toll.  She made it to the bend herself and her breathing returned to the steady pant that came with easier exertion.

A further bend came up and she knew the viewpoint and her long anticipated rest spot were just around it.  However she had not anticipated that he would be resting there too.  A true figure of masculinity standing wide legged staring over the vista, she watched the muscles in his wide shoulders become taut as he drank from his water bottle.  His bike rested against a bench and his helmet was at his feet.  As she pulled up beside him with a squeak of tires he turned and she blinked in the sunlight.  His mirrored sunglasses hid his eyes, but the neatly trimmed beard and tightly shaved head did something to her, deep within her.

“Didn’t think you were going to make it?”  His American accent added to the rugged sensation before her.

She hopped off and leant her bike against his.  She pulled off her backpack and unclipped her helmet as she asked, “Sorry?  You were waiting for me?”

She shook her hair out of the knot and noted that his sunglasses had moved to the top of his head.  He was watching her.  If that did not give a girl a boost, nothing would.

“I wanted to get a look at… your bike.  Nice setup you’ve got there.”

“Thanks, custom built.  Yours is…”  Her eyes were drawn away from the bike to a shifting of his hips.  “not too bad, either.”

“I’m on holiday, had to hire.”  His eyes flicked between their bikes before coming back to rest on her.

The pregnant pauses and the stilted conversation were pathetic.

He held out his water bottle for her.  “Drink?”

Despite having another full bottle herself on the bike, she moved closer and took his with a quiet thanks.  His eyes did not leave hers as he watched the cool liquid run down her throat.  When at last that thirst was quenched, she realised that another was burning lower down.  She handed it back and their fingers touched.

“I’m Chris by the way.”  And the water bottle dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

She replied with her name just as Chris reached for the zip of her pastel pink and grey cycling top.  He slid it down, exposing a triangle of flesh from her neck down to her cleavage, and bent to kiss her there.

Her skin was warm from the exertion of cycling, and flushed with her excitement.  He tasted her fresh sweat, and she realised that the musky smell from between her breasts were arousing him.  She was not wearing a bra, the chaffing was often obscene, so easier to go without.

The zip of her top did not go far enough down to let him expose her chest, so instead he reached down and pulled her top up.  She put her arms round his neck to give him full access to her torso.  He massaged her breasts, and then bent to kiss one.  She moaned with pleasure as his tongue circled her nipple then his lips took hold of it gently, leaning back, supported in his strong arms, losing herself in the sweet sensations as his lips teased her.

Chris’s lips grazed their way down her belly to the waist of her shorts.  As she leaned further back, he lowered her carefully onto the grass between the benches and out of sight of any passers-by. She looked up at him, mouth half open, pupils dilated, excited and willing to give herself completely to him.

Chris knelt down beside her and kissed her stomach again.  As he kissed her belly, his hands found the button and tie at the waist of her loose cycling shorts.  He fumbled them open and slipped a hand down the front.  She moaned as he found her knickers and wormed his hand inside, exploring her thin strip of pubic hair and following it down to her pussy.

"Oh, yes, Chris.  Finger me, please!"  She whispered to him.

His middle finger slipped easily between her outer lips, brushing over her clit, and downwards, deeper into her pussy.  She was already wet, and his finger slid up and down the inside of her pussy lips, collecting her juices.  He pulled his finger out from her knickers and brought it to his mouth, tasting her tentatively.  Chris murmured his approval of her taste and smiled and licked his lips, before slipping his hand back down into her knickers.

This time he made straight for her opening.  He pushed gently and she opened slightly, but not enough.  A second push, slightly harder, and his finger slipped right into her.  She moaned.  It felt good to have something inside her, but she really wanted his cock in there.

Chris curled and uncurled his finger inside her, massaging her inner walls.  Then he thrust in and out, before returning to the curling movements.  The stimulation of her sensitive g-spot was starting to build up towards a sensational orgasm for her, but she knew from experience that she could not manage to come purely from that.

She waited until the pleasure was as great and as taut as it was going to get, then ordered Chris urgently, “My clit, rub my clit now!”

Chris pulled out from her and slid the tip of his finger up to where he could feel her most sensitive nub peeking out from its fleshy hood.  Wary of hurting her, he simply caressed her with the pad of his finger.  She arched her hips upwards, begging him to be firmer.  He responded by rubbing her clit back and forth, then round and round, as her moans became whimpers and then cries.

"Don’t stop," she cried out to him.  “I’m going to…"

And with that she was carried away on a wave of sensation, flooding out from her crotch and searing up through her belly and down her limbs, making her muscles tense, and her body shake.  She opened her mouth wide and gasped over and over, her eyes looking up at the sky but seeing nothing.  Then like ripples dying in a pool, the waves of pleasure eased and faded, and she came back to the here and now.

She looked Chris in the eye.  ”Fuck.  That was intense.  That was so fucking brilliant, but what the hell are we doing?”

“Just think of it as me helping out a fellow traveller with a need to burn off a little more energy.”  He pulled her into a hug, while she recovered from what was the best orgasm she had had in months.

Whilst her breathing slowly returned to normal, he clung to her, stroking her hair, pushing stray locks away from her forehead and kissing her there.  Once the post-orgasmic fug had cleared from her brain, she pressed her nose against Chris’, looked him right in the eyes so close that she could barely focus, and said, “OK, Chris.  It is your turn to get your jollies.  I want you to fuck me.  I want you to stick your cock right in me and fuck me as hard as you bloody well can.”

"My, you got over your hesitance quickly."  Chris laughed, before she could see a wave of something cross his face.  “However I wasn’t planning on meeting any gorgeous women by the side of the road…”

She wriggled out of her cycling top which was rucked up above her breasts, then turned it over and took out a little packet from her backpack.  “My mother was a guide leader,” she grinned.  ”She taught me that a girl should always be prepared.  Especially when out in the wilds.”  And she winked.

“Fuck.  I’m glad I spotted your ass coming up this hill, I nearly went a different way.”

“And I’m glad I tried to keep up with you.  Yet now that I’ve caught you, what am I going to do with you?” she continued.  ”Or what are you going to do with me?”  She made a game of pausing to think for a moment, pulling faces as if deep in concentration.  “I know.  You’re going to put that rubber over your wonderful hard cock, and then stick it right in me, here and now.  How about that?”

"Sounds good to me!"  Chris laughed, and started to pull off his own top exposing his hard muscles and array of tattoos.  If she hadn’t been sopping wet before, she was now.  She pulled down her unbuttoned shorts and sodden knickers as quickly as she could, then jumped up onto her knees in front of Chris, just as he was pulling his top over his head. She grabbed the waist band of his shorts, and yanked them down, along with his underpants.

"Let’s see what’s in here then," she growled playfully.  "Oh, yes.  That is a fine specimen."  She cradled it in her hands and kissed the very tip.  "Oh yes, that’s going to feel so good inside me."

She let go of his cock and lowered herself back to the grass, lying there, hair spread out on the grass, arms above her head, legs apart with knees raised, waiting for him to ravish her.  She smiled up at him as if this was the best place in the whole world for her to be, lying there, waiting to be taken by a lover.  Chris kicked off his shorts and rolled the condom down over his straining penis.  He knelt between her legs and shuffled up, leaning forward above her to rest his weight on one arm.  She reached down, and together they manoeuvred the tip of his cock to her entrance.  She caught his eye, smiled, and nodded.  That was all the invitation he needed, and with a slow steady pressure, he pushed his cock into her warm wet pussy.

Chris sank into her until their bellies and pubic hair pressed together.  He stopped, embedded deeply in her, and she twined her calves round his to lock them together.  They stayed like that for almost a minute, relishing the sensations of their bodies joined together at the hips, him savouring her damp, tight warmth, and her enjoying the feeling of fullness.

Then slowly, at first, but gathering speed, Chris started to thrust in and out of her.  She pushed back up at him, clenching her buttocks, trying for force him deeper inside her, and each time she did so it tightened the muscles of her vagina, so that Chris felt the most delicious pressure.

Despite her moistness, the friction began to build, and it drove Chris to new heights of lust.  Here was a nubile willing woman, to be fucked with every ounce of strength in him, nailed against the ground and hammered until she begged for mercy or he sprayed his seed into her.  He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, holding her down as he slammed into her time and time again.

She gasped under the onslaught, but for the moment she was absolutely loving it.  An assertive young woman, who was not afraid to go for whatever she wanted, she nevertheless harboured a fantasy of being pinned down and ravished by a man she had pushed beyond the limits of his self-control.  She closed her eyes and revelled as the dream became reality.

After a few minutes of this frantic fucking, a tingling warmth began to spread from between her thighs, creeping through her limbs.  She arched her body as the first wave of orgasm hit her, straining against the hands that held her down.  Her breath came in short gasps and she let out a string of obscenities as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure coursed through her.

As she came, her pussy spasmed and tightened, squeezing Chris’s cock and setting off his orgasm too.  He thrust hard into her once last time, and held himself there; shooting his cum into her.  ”I’m cumming, I’m cumming…”  He gasped.

As their climaxes faded, the new lovers held each other tight, until Chris felt the need to pull out and peel off the condom.  They lay there, side by side, holding hands and looking up at the sky, the sweat drying on their bodies.

Ten minutes later, they reluctantly got up as the clouds above them began to gather a little more.  They brushed the dirt off each other’s backs and limbs, then pulled on their clothes.

Suddenly shy, she ventured.  “I’ve got another 30 miles before I reach my B&B for the night, did you…”

With the widest grin, and a cock of a thumb over his shoulder towards his own bag, Chris replied, “I’ve been camping each night.  A bed would be very welcome.”

“I hope not to sleep.”

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.  “Definitely not to sleep.”

 


End file.
